Heart Alchemist
by Kogoro Kyougou
Summary: Ed discovers a new type of alchemy while doing a school project. What happens when he uses that power for something more than an A. EdXWinry. Minor fluff.
1. Prolouge

**Heart Alchemist**

_Rated PG-13_

_**Prolouge**_

You'd think when you step away from messing with God your life would somehow be simpler...More easier to obtain that the original. However it doesn't matter if God stands in your way or lets you walk right past him. The truth is that you could never walked past God. He never would want you to pass him in his glory. It would be more logical for the difficulties in life to be blamed on God. But in some cases...Not even God himself can control the outcome. For this time it wasn't Gods foot that kicked me out of reality.

It was Saturday morning...Cold,playful,foggy,and all the rest. Though some light of beauty was blocking the cold. It was Winry...Her beautiful blond hair streaking down. Her blue eyes glistening. All I could do was breath and sigh. And to think I lost something that great over something so small.

I had just finished my alchemy project for the academy. It seemed all young alchemist were reported to the academy to learn regular human skills and alchemist skills to not block their education. My project was an engraved heart on wood. I didn't need a circle to make alchemy..But I decided to give it a go. It was and alchemy circle shaped like a heart. It was made for one thing..Love Alchemy. Made to control the effects of how one thing loves another. If it is successful in school...Who knows what else it can be successful in. I walked outside looking at Winry. I could only stare...There was something different about her lately. Maybe it was her outfit or her hair...But I couldn't tell.It seems that the story starts here...

"Hey Winry!" I said playfully pulling up a strand of her hair gently.She giggled and laughed.

"Morning Ed...Why are you so happy?" She and him looked so happy and cheerfull together. Ed smiled and pulled out the project. "Advanced Alchemy 101. It's my project...Love Alchemy. It controlls the effect of how two things love each other." Ed said throwing a strike of a blush under his eyes. Winry only giggled again and smiled. "Just don't go using it for wrong things...Does it have to work?"

"Not really...The idea was to use creativity. Though...It might work...I had used an entirely different alchemy to seal Al." Then all of a sudden Winry noticed something.

"Hey...Ed?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a little bit of a confused look.

"Where the Hell is Al?" For a second I was a little bit confused too. Al was usually in his room fooling around with his friends inside or something. You see...Al was transmutated back into a human again. We kept his armor in the closet as a memory. Ever since Winry's grandmother died she had no where to go.The shop was bought by some hot shot auto mail dealer who had his eyes on it the day it was bought. So I took Winry in and just that morning I took her in I realized that I loved her. Winry and Me were 15 and Al was 14. General Hughes would have helped us out If he was still alive. His wife and her daughter were happily living with a new man...He was about 6 feet tall and had black hair which stayed more like Roy's except the hair was more fancy.But...Colonel Roy Mustang. He was the one who bought the house for us. He was right now in America living with Riza Hawkeye.. Who was now Riza Mustang. And this is why I brought this all up...The marriage thing. I've already bought the ring for Winry. Now all I have to do is say the magic words.

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Chapter 1 will be longer. )


	2. Chapter 1

**Heart Alchemist**

_Rated PG-13_

_**Chapter 1**_

During AA 101, Ed stood up to present my project. As stupid as it sounds, people laughed at it. One kid, Kio Shinamu, yelled out something along the lines of shorty.Ed took a pencil and threw it upside his head. He shut up after that. "Ok, Edward. Let's see how your project works." the teacher said, beaming his red eyes at Ed. Ed cleared his throat and said "Heart Alchemy...where alchemy is used to control the effect of one things love for another." the class 'Ooooohed' at Ed's project. The teacher looked more curious. "Excuse me Edward, exactly how is this mandatory in creativity?" the teacher remarked. Ed held up the wooden tablet. The teacher smiled and dusted Ed's work. "Now students...this is a good little peice of work. Great creativity! Now...next we have Shige-" the teacher was cut off by Ed again. Ed now was starting to get a little mad.

"Excuse me sir...um...could I show my work?" the teacher laughed and laughed and of course...laughed. 'God what an ass hole' Ed thought, holding his temper. "Edward...show your work? Little child, this work is nothing more than a meer figment of imagination. No way could a human mind create such a power. Only God himself has that power." Ed then put the circle on the ground. Putting his hands on the circle he infused it into the ground. "Now class...since the teacher doesn't believe this is real, let me show him wrong. Now...I shall change the way that those two fish in the bowl feel." Ed noticed two little fish. They HATED each other and fighted daily in the fish bowl. So Ed did what he had to do. Creating a charge of all four elements, including lightning and metal, he created a large smoke fume which later went away. Ed stood there waiting for the dust to clear. Everyone kept their eyes on the fish bowl. The two fish had been cuddling down on the ground. A few kids went 'Aw...' and some went 'Ewwwww...'

The teacher just looked down and said..."Well, Edward. Um...next." Edward grinned and sat down as the next student went up.

Later on, Ed walked into his room, dropping the backpack as he fell on his bed. He groaned because of all the homework he had. The fact though that the project worked, really made him happier than he was at the moment. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda, he flipped it up in the air and caught it. Winry giggled and walked up on him. "Hey Ed, why are you so happy?" Ed took a sip and gulped, "My project worked! It actually worked." Winry's expression widened and she jumps and hugged Ed. "Oh my God, that's awesome. Now you can get the appreciation you need." Ed blushed a second and then took another sip. "And not only that Winry, but I got an A+." Winry smiled and patted Ed on the head. "That's great Edward...Now GET TO DOING YOUR HOMEWORK." Ed groaned and groaned but he understood that would never work. So he decided to start his homework early. He needed to start a biography on Dr.Marco, he needed to finish a few basic things, then he needed to do yet another project and then present how he made it infront of the whole class. God...what the fuck is wrong with school lately?

After finishing hours and hours of work, he stood up and walked into Winry's room. She gave him a puzzling look and asked: "What's wrong?" Ed just fell to the ground and moaned..."Im boooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd." Winry now was mad. "So? Im bored too. Maybe cause you don't take my out anymore." Ed fought back. "Well I would if you cleaned yourself up a bit..." Ed then stopped himself from talking. "Wait a second...We're starting to sound like and old married couple." Winry put her hands on her hips. "So now Im old? Ugh..." She turned her head and walked away from Ed. "God damnitt. I need to choose my words more carefully."

Next Saturday morning, Alphonse and Ed were playing with paint guns when Winry walked out. "Hey guys. Are you hungry?" Ed walked up with Al and said: "Ya damn right." He attacked the sandwich and ate it all in atleast 30 seconds. Al of course, took his time eating and drinking. It seems Al is more sturdy now that he has his own body.

(A/N: A little bit longer. Still too short. I need to quit getting such a bad writters block. But I have so much other stuff to do. I WILL update.)


End file.
